Epi 38 the Burning World
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This one is probably one the best stories I've ever written. It's worth the read and reading the second to finish it as well


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 38 "The Gap between Worlds"

Part 1

**Yvan's POV**

Eli had always told us that Black and many others wanted to discover the "burning world", but they stopped them all every time. It was bad enough that the location of my palace was know, but one thing we could not risk was the discovery of the surface world! No matter how hard they tried, people then began to ask about the surface and where it is, but Eli couldn't keep the secret for much longer.

Theme Song

Some of our scientists asked if they do experiment on getting to the surface, but we denied it and forbade them to do any research concerning that topic. Anyone who was caught calculating, researching or even testing the possibilities of reaching the surface were arrested and kicked out of the school. This made some of my science students angry and asked if they could do test, nit directly with the surface, but with things concerning it. I still refused, because I knew that that would eventually lead to science and study to the surface itself.

Even though I forbade anyone to test on it, one day, no one needed to test of study because of something that no one could have expected to happen. While I was giving a lesson at the Academy, we heard and felt a slight rumble, which led to a small earthquake. We headed outside to see what was going on. When we check, something was sprouting out of the ground, a small plant. We went to check it out, but that was a mistake. As soon as we were close enough the small flower exploded out of the ground into an enormous stalk (looked like the bean stock from...you know where). We ran and shot Thresher slugs which cut up the plant pretty well, but the plant then grew bigger, and stronger vines than before.

"We can't destroy it by force, we need to find another way to destroy it" I said. We retreated to the palace for safety, but the only thing that the plant was doing was just growing. Growing right through the rock ceiling and if not stopped, would reach the surface! We needed to find its weakness and fast, but some of the scientists refused to research its weakness because they wanted it to breach the surface. I told them that they would be arrested if they did not help. At this some began to work, but some still refused and were stripped of their rank and were throw in jail. They worked as fast as they could and told me that there were only 2 options: a Neotox slug (risk of increasing its strength and grows speed), or destroying its source (full proof plan, but there may not be enough time to find it).

There was also another thing that we could try to gain more time for the quest of the plant source. We could use our Vinedrills to hold the plant down as long as they could until we could destroy the plant's source of growth. We decided to try both ideas: Half of the God Squad (led by my friend Joseph) would fire all the Neotox and Vinedrills slugs that we could, the other half (led by me) would use their Crystalyns (driller slugs) to mine their way underground to look for the plant's roots.

Our journey to the plant's roots was no simple digging, but we would have quite the adventure looking for it. When we were about 70ft below Slugterra, little creatures came out of the ground. Hundreds and hundreds came and they all began to crawl toward us! We shot out Aquabeaks, Frostcrawlers, Burpy, and Flaringos to kill the small creatures. Once they were all taken care of, we kept digging. After a good hours dig, something else stopped us. The creature looked like a mole, only with sharp claws and teeth, fierce red eyes and was just plain ugly. The beast attacked us, but was no easy fight. By the time we were able wrap him up, we were all scratched and bleeding, but we kept going. My friend Noah's shoulder was badly wounded, but he also continued (with great effort and pain).

After about 4 hours of digging, our scanners told us that they were picking us a large vegetation signal just a bit lower from where we were. We were almost there! We dug as fast as we could which led us to a clear area (a room) which had something that looked like a black tree with a green core of some kind which glowed. The tree looked evil, (pretty much anyone would), but also looked sick, as if a disease lied upon it.

Even though we had such a success, the rest of the team were struggling to keep the plant from growing, but the Neotox had no affect on the plant, but luckily, the Neotoxes only increased the grow rate by a small amount. The Vinedrills put in a good effort, but the plant's strength was too much for the Vinedrill's vines to handle. The rest of my team couldn't do anything, but wait until we destroyed the source, but it would be longer than they or we expected. They all went back inside and waited to see if we could succeed in time.

We knew what we had to do. We had to destroy the tree, but we couldn't. When we approached the tree a voice said "Please don't hurt me, I need the air from the surface to breathe or I will die, but not only me." We assumed that the tree was speaking to us so we asked "Why you going to create massive havoc for Slugterra and the Surface dwellers and that's why you can't break the barrier between the two words. There are just too many risks on both sides." I explained. "You don't understand, I am the source of all life in Slugterra, the plants, slugs, everything. So if I die, then Slugterra dies." He pleaded. This got us really bad situation: we knew that it's either Slugterra or both worlds, but I wondered if maybe we could heal the tree somehow. "Why are you sick, were you poisoned or infected by something or someone?" We asked. "No one has ever discovered me, but my roots began to drink up some type of water which made me sick and the only way that I can survive is if my vines can reach the surface" he explained.

We began to think if maybe there was a way to heal the tree now and destroy the poison later. Then Anna suggested "Why can't Doc heal him?" "Why didn't I think of that?" we all said. We told the tree who was called "Oakbark" that we would try to heal him with Doc and then go to rid the poison from him. Noah shot Doc and he entered the tree and began his work. Oakbark began to moan and the inside of his truck glowed bright green. We waited and waited, but suddenly we saw Doc clutching the clear part of the trunk, begging to get out. We shot a Fandango (slug energy) slug and the tree trunk began to glow again. Within only a few second, the tree bark closed, just as the slugs flew out and Oakbark was healed!

"Thank you my friends, how can I ever repay you?" he asked. "Were not finished, you can thank us later, but for now can you lower you stalk back underground?" I asked. "Of course, anything for you all." He replied. We continued our dig keeping the roots close to us. The other half of the group were relieved to see the stalk go back down, but the quest wasn't over yet.


End file.
